Steel
Steel is an Icy Alaskan Malemute and the Snow Pup's son. He has Frost Powers and a crush on Elsa. Bio Just like his mom, Steel is an evil piece of work and is best friends with Swift, Chase's brother and enemy. He has similar powers to Elsa, except he can't create plain snow and ice like she can. He creates ice or snow weapons and can disappear and reappear when ever he feels like he's in danger. Once he saw Elsa, he emmidiately developed a crush on her when his said "Y'know, I'm not immune to your bewitching good looks anyhow" in Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks. He loves torturing Chase with his weapons, and helping Swift. He's also currently being teached expert dog-fighting by Swift. He feels like his best weapon is his Ice Rockets, which look like his Missiles, but more rocketlike. He can cause people to freeze to death with a Frozen Heart, but he usually uses his weapons on them first. He mostly loves to use his Ice Missiles or Rockets on Chase, which cause tons of side-affects. For Chase with the Missiles, he caused his belly to swell, explosions inside his belly, stomach cramps, a great hunger and an urge to eat and eat. He plans to use his Ice Rockets and Ice Missiles on Chase next. Both of them cause swelling, and the urge to eat. But they both cause his belly to swell up with snow and for his back to itch and itch, because of the snow inside his belly. His mom told stories of her and her sisters, but one of them trapped her in an urn, which made him feel like that Chase would want to trap him in an urn and that made him want to get revenge on Chase. While he was out walking in Adventure Bay, he sensed a Frozen Heart and that's when he found Swift. After Swift told him what happened the last time with Chase, they both became best friends, almost like brothers in crime and now they both vow revenge on Chase. After Death After Elsa had killed him, the impact of the snow falling on him thawed his already-frozen heart and changed him completely. He was no longer the evil dog he used to be, but he doesn't remember anything about being evil, Swift or Elsa. Appearance Steel is a ice blue and white Alaskan Malemute. He has three ice diamonds hanging from an ice collar around his neck with a nip in both his ears. He has dark blue front paws and his left back one is white. He has sky blue ears and eyes. Abilities He's able to create dangerous Ice Missiles that grow to the size of an ocean and can create more weapons with using his Frost Powers. As seen in Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks, he used his Missiles on Chase, drilling bigger and bigger ones into his stomach, and uses his powers when he feels like he and Elsa need some "time together". Fanon Appearances My Stories Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks (debut) Second Fanon A Life of Two Strays Stories by Others TBD Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Evil animals Category:Villans Category:Evil Animals Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Supervillians